1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fingertip pen writer and more particularly pertains to attaching a writing implement to a user's finger with a fingertip pen writer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of finger pens is known in the prior art. More specifically, finger pens heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of writing on paper are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,260 to Andersson discloses a finger pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,682 to Lu discloses a retractable finger pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,556 to Brown discloses a finger pen.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,416 to Macintosh discloses the ornamental design for a finger ballpoint pen.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,904 to Macintosh discloses the ornamental design for a finger ballpoint pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,132 to Fox discloses a finger tip writing instrument.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fingertip pen writer for attaching a writing implement to a user's finger.
In this respect, the fingertip pen writer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching a writing implement to a user's finger.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fingertip pen writer which can be used for attaching a writing implement to a user's finger. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.